Boating is a sport that is growing in popularity. A typical user of a boat takes great pride in his or her boat. This pride generally extends beyond the performance aspects of the boat and includes the look and feel of the boat. Consequently, boaters are spending an increased amount of time and money to ensure that their boats not only perform to a high standard, but also look as good as they perform. Toward this end, boaters are taking increased care to make sure that the boat's trailer also looks as good as the boat.
For towing purposes, a user of a boat will position the boat atop a boat trailer during transport of the boat. The boat trailer is typically comprised of a plurality of interconnected trusses that form a frame, atop which the boat can be positioned. Because the boat trailer is towed by a towing vehicle through city and highway roads, the boat trailer is considered a moving vehicle and has many of the features of a vehicle, including lighting systems. Conventional boat trailers have lights, such as brake lights, that are mounted on the trailer such that they protrude outward from the outside surface of the boat trailer. Although such lights serve a functional purpose of providing lighting to the trailer, they do not necessarily add any appeal to the aesthetics of the boat trailer.
It would be desirable for the boat trailer to have a lighting system that not only satisfies functional requirements but also provides an improvement to the look of the trailer.